<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cold Bedroom by Zantarak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033563">A Cold Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantarak/pseuds/Zantarak'>Zantarak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedrooms, F/M, Love, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantarak/pseuds/Zantarak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea is usually never cold at night, except when her dope of a husband decides to keep working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir &amp; Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cold Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea woke up cold. Her large four-poster bed was usually quite warm, with her husband providing a fair share of the body heat to keep her warm in the night. Most of the year, this was not a problem. The nights never got cold enough in Aegir territory to warrant heavy coats or blankets, except in the Winter. In the Winter though it didn’t matter, Ferdinand always made to pull her close. He was sweet that way, wrapping her up like a cocoon in his arms. She loved the way that his arms held her, gentle and firm. When she got too hot, all she had to do was give a slight push and he was gone.</p>
<p>Now he wasn’t there, and she was fucking freezing. So, freezing her ass off, she got out of bed in her nightgown and wrapped one of her husband’s thick cloaks around her shoulders. Bleary-eyed, she stumbled off to find her missing source of heat. Thankfully, since she knew her husband, she found him on her first guess. He was sitting in the study, of course, working on his new proposal for free education. It was his passion project, and she loved that he was so willing to give everyone a chance to ‘noble’. Right now though, she was cold. Dorothea stumbled over half-asleep before swinging herself onto Ferdinand’s lap. Ferdinand let out a surprised grunt.<br/>“Dorothea, while I am always happy to see you, shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p>
<p>“Bed’s cold without you Ferdie,” Dorothea replied shifting herself around to get comfortable. Her hips moving against his was enough to get his blood flowing.</p>
<p>“Please Dorothea, return to bed. I will join you as soon as I am finished,” Ferdinand tried moving his arms, hoping to try and remove her so he could carry her back to bed. Dorothea just grabbed on tighter, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No can do. I can’t sleep when I’m cold. I need you in bed,” Dorothea had put her head into the crook of his neck for comfort. Her voice was heavy with sleep, and it sent shivers down Ferdinand’s spine.</p>
<p>“As you say, my queen,” Ferdinand replied. He put his quill down and tucked his papers away. Then, carrying Dorothea bridal style, returned to their bedroom. He put her down before joining his wife in bed. As soon as he was lying down, she reached out and pulled him close.</p>
<p>“Honestly Ferdie, only you would work in the middle of the night. Edie’s education reform can wait,” with that Dorothea sighed and went back to bed<br/>.<br/>Ferdinand smiled, “My apologies my queen.”</p>
<p>He kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>